Luchar por tu amor
by musaUreste
Summary: Él se convertiría próximamente en kazekage, sin embargo para lograr serlo se tendrá que casar con una kunoichi de la aldea oculta de la hoja para fortalecer la alianza. Al principio considero aceptar solo para llegar a ser el kazekage pero cuando se da cuenta de quien es su prometida y al poder conocerla, se enamoró perdidamente de ella.
1. Decisión tomada

—Dialogos—

*Pensamientos*

 _Recuerdos_

 **Cambios de escena**

* * *

En un día común y corriente en la aldea de Suna, más específicamente una sala que se encuentra presidida por las estatuas de los Kazekages se encontraban los integrantes del consejo y el señor feudal discutiendo su situación actual la cual no era muy buena en ninguno de los sentidos.

La aldea se encontraba indefensa ya que el cuarto Kazekage había muerto por "causas naturales" hace unos meses en los cuales habían debatido para designar al próximo Kage.

Uno tras otro candidato fue puesto a prueba para al final ser rechazado por el señor feudal, siempre alegaba que no eran lo suficientemente buenos para el puesto, hasta que llegaron a un joven que era excelente en combate, inteligente, trabajaba bien bajo presión, intentaba que la aldea lo aceptará, entré muchas otras cosas. En palabras del feudal el era perfecto, sin embargo había un par de problemas en el.

—Él es el mejor candidato para ser Kazekage— Opino un hombre de cabello negro y ojos marrones.

—Pero es muy joven para serlo y no sólo eso ¡Él es un Jinchuriki!— Exclamó enojado otro hombre de cabello rubio y ojos negros.

Ante este comentario las demás personas fruncieron el ceño —El que lo sea no significa que se le deba impedir ser un Kage, tenemos como ejemplo al cuarto Mizukage que era el contenedor del Sanbi— Hablo con serenidad una anciana de morado y en la frente un protector de trapo de color café, a los lados su cabello está suelto mientras el resto lo tenía recogido en un moño.

—Casi destruyó la aldea en una ocasión y a matado aldeanos ¿¡Cómo alguien así puede ser un kage!?— Gritó enojado una chica de ojos cafés y cabello rubio.

—Ha compensado sus errores de diferentes maneras— contestó un tranquilidad un anciano sin ojos, con cejas muy largas que enmarcan cada lado de su cara y vendaje alrededor de su cabeza —Aparte sólo era un niño que se defendía ante la agresividad de la gente— Añadió para que los dos jóvenes lograrán guardar silencio.

El hombre de ojos negros iba a responder a su comentario pero el señor feudal carrasco su garganta para llamar la atención de los demás, al ver que su propósito se había cumplido cerró los ojos y añadió —Llegaremos a una decisión en otro momento, cambiando de tema, como todos sabemos la alianza con Konoha es muy inestable, si seguimos así podríamos llegar a estallar en guerra y la aldea en estos momentos no resistiría otra guerra— Informó a todos con seriedad.

—No tenemos suficientes recursos para llegar a una negociación— Comentó con tranquilidad la anciana.

—Podemos intercambiar ninjas, no sería la primera vez que lo haríamos— Sugirió el hombre de ojos negros.

—Eso significa alejarlos de su hogar y familiares— Expresó con molestia en su voz la rubia.

—Todavía se puede llegar a un acuerdo sin la necesidad de que alguien se vea afectado— Mencionó el anciano con cejas muy largas.

—No olviden que los acuerdos pacíficos sólo son una distracción para poder atacar y traicionar a la otra aldea— Les recordó el hombre de ojos marrones.

El señor feudal que escuchaba atentamente se dio cuenta que no estaban llegando a ningún lado, todos tenían razón, nunca se quiere afectar a los aldeanos pero, también estaba la posibilidad de ser traicionados por Konoha.

En ese entonces algo en la mente del feudal hizo "Clic" y se le ocurrió una idea que mataría dos pájaros de un solo tiro —¿Y si casamos a Sabaku no Gaara con una kunoichi de Konoha?— Propuso con seriedad.

La pregunta del señor feudal provocó que todos guardarán silencio, pasaron segundos y lo vieran fijamente. Ante esto decidió explicar el motivo de su sugerencia —Piensen lo bien, ya que no tenemos ningún tipo de mercancía para negociar y necesitamos algo que crea una relación estable para dejar de lado la posibilidad de una traición ¿Qué mejor que un matrimonio? Las aldeas se convertirán en hermanas además, podemos poner esto como prueba a Gaara para ver qué tan dispuesto esta para ser Kazekage y si no acepta seguiremos buscando a alguien que esté dispuesto a dar este paso por el bien de todos— Término de decir con una sonrisa engreída por su maravillosa idea.

—Es una buena opción, sin embargo ¿Cómo sabremos que Konoha está dispuesto a este tratado?— Pregunto el hombre de ojos negros.

—No creo que se negué ya que estamos del bienestar de ambas aldeas— Opino con naturalidad la mujer rubia.

—Alcen la mano los que están de acuerdo— Indico el feudal para llegar a una decisión y sonrió de medio lado al ver que todos alzaban la mano —Esta decidido, mandare a Sabaku no Gaara junto con sus hermanos para que la Hokage escoja a su prometida—

—¿Y esto cuanto durara? ¡Suna necesita un Kazekage!— Exclamo el hombre de ojos marrón.

—Se ira durante un mes, sin más que mencionar todos pueden retirarse y manden llamar al muchacho, quiero hablar con él a solas— Pidió para dar terminada la reunión y que los demás se fueran.

Después de unos momentos de silenció, en los cuales estuvo escribiendo en un rollo y pensando en las palabras adecuadas para decirle al joven la noticia ya que él por experiencia sabía que era difícil establecer pasar el resto de tu vida a lado de alguien a quien no conoces y sobre todo a quien no amas, el sonido del toque de la puesta lo hizo salir de sus pensamientos —Adelante— Dijo con voz grave en un intento de no mostrar sus nervios.

Por la puerta entro un joven de estatura mediana que poseía ojos agua marina, cabello de color rojo, sin cejas y en el lado izquierdo de su frente un tatuaje; el kanji de amor.

—Gaara, toma asiento por favor— Pidió con voz amable y el muchacho camino a paso lento hacia un asiento que se encontraba enfrente del señor feudal —Como sabrás desde la muerte de tu padre hemos estado buscando quien pueda tomar su lugar y después de meses llegamos a la conclusión de que tu eres el indicado pero, por tus accidentes por ser Jinchuriki y por tu edad hay dudas de que puedas hacer te cargo del puesto— Esto era más difícil de lo que pensó y no encontraba las palabras adecuadas así que decidió decirlo de una buena vez por todas —Por lo que llegamos a la conclusión de que si quieres ser Kazekage tendrás que ir a Konoha para que la Hokage te escoja una esposa—

El rostro de Gaara era un poema, la palabra pálido le quedaba corta comparada con la reacción que tuvo su cuerpo que llego hacer pensar al feudal que tendría que buscar a otro candidato.

—¿Una esposa?— Susurró sorprendido ante la condición que había puesto el consejo, el señor feudal sólo atinó a asentir la cabeza —Pero no me puedo casar con una desconocida apenas tengo 19 años— Añadió ansioso de que declinara ante la condición.

—Te comprendo, sé que es algo difícil unirte con una persona a quien no amas y estas en todo tu derecho de negarte pero, ante la situación de que la alianza con Konoha no es muy estable fue la solución más idónea que pudimos encontrar y créeme que sería una lástima que no seas el próximo Kazekage— Dejó de hablar al ver que el muchacho se había encerrado en su mundo —Si quieres te puedo dar un par de días para que lo pienses— Decidió que tal vez tiempo es lo que necesitaba el muchacho para tomar la decisión.

*Esto es inaudito, tan sólo en pensar que estaré a lado de una persona que me tendrá miedo por el Shukaku es fastidian* —No será necesario porque aceptó casarme así que ¿Cuándo partiré?— Pregunto mostrando definición en sus ojos.

—Irás mañana junto con tus hermanos y estarán ahí durante un mes, quiero que le des este mensaje a la Hokage para que elija a la chica— Le da el rollo que había escrito hace unos momentos —Le mandare un mensaje sobre su tu llegada— Informo ocultando lo feliz que lo puso la decisión del chico.

—Si ya es todo pasó a retirarme— Dijo con indiferencia para emprender paso hacia la puerta.

—Aunque no lo creas siento mucho que tengas que hacer esto pero es lo mejor para la aldea y como futuro Kage tienes que aprender que a veces debes sacrificar algo por el bien de la aldea— Se disculpó con sinceridad y una pizca de tristeza antes de que el chico abriera la puerta.

Gaara quien se sorprendió por su disculpa suspiro —No tiene por qué disculparse, si esto es por el bien de Suna estoy dispuesto a eso y a más, con su permiso me retiro— Dijo con honestidad sin voltearse antes de salir de la habitación.

Ya estando solo el señor feudal bajo un poco su compostura para relajarse *Espero que nada salga mal, sino las cosas de pondrán feas* Sin darse cuenta una pequeña sonrisa salió de sus labios *Sé que serás un buen Kazekage Gaara* pensó al recordar la mirada del joven, tenía que aceptar que ese muchacho tarde o temprano llegaría a superar a los exteriores Kages.

Él no era impulsivo como su padre que ante la situación de la alianza ya quería provocar otra guerra y en eso el no estaba de acuerdo, pudo haber tolerado muchas cosas como el convertir a Gaara en Jinchuriki o el intentado matarlo en seis ocasiones, entre muchas más pero una guerra era impensable y no podía permitir lo así que le dio a ingerir un veneno muy potente el cual provocó su muerte y no se arrepentía de haberlo hecho porque eso permitió encontrar una solución al problema inicial de todo.

Pero ese sería el único secreto que se llevaría a la tumba.


	2. Camino a Konoha

—Dialogos—

*Pensamientos*

 _Recuerdos_

 **Cambios de escena**

* * *

Gaara estaba caminando con destino a su casa para poder preparar sus cosas y avisarle a sus hermanos, tan sólo en pensar la reacción que tendrían empezó a estremecerse, amaba a sus hermanos pero había momentos en que se tomaban muy en serio el papel y lo hacían desear ser hijo único.

*Siempre pensé que nunca llegaría a casarme y ahora resulta que me casaré con una desconocida en menos de dos meses como máximo, espero que mínimo no sea un fastidió tener que lidiar con ella o sino estaré condenado de por vida* Al divisar la puerta de su casa se detuvo enfrente de esta y suspiro preparándose para explicarles la situación a sus hermanos, resignado en que no podía atrasarse más esto abrió la puerta y entro a su casa.

—Estoy en casa— Anuncio su llegada con voz gruesa y un tono no muy alto, al ver que nadie contestó decidió caminar hacia la sala para encontrarse a su hermana que estaba sentada mientras leía un libro —Temari— La llamó para que se diera cuenta de su llegada.

—Hola Gaara, no te escuche llegar— Lo saludo con una sonrisa mientras dejaba su libro en la pequeña mesa que tenía enfrente no sin antes marcar la página en donde se quedó.

Ella tiene su cabello rubio recogido en cuatro coletas y sus ojos son de color verde azulado, vestía un vestido largo de color negro, abierto por los costados y con las mangas cortas; medias de rejilla en las piernas, una cinta roja en la cintura a modo de obi y unos guantes negros sin dedos. Temari es la mayor de los tres, cariñosa y comprensiva con los que quería claramente, pero cuando se enojaba era de temer puesto que te golpeaba o te rompía el tímpano de tanto gritarte.

—Espero no tengas hambre porque hoy le toca cocinar a Kankuro y ya sabes que no se le da bien— Le comentó con tono burlón.

—¡Te escuché!— Se escucha un grito que provenía de otra habitación y la puerta de esta habitación un chico salía con una vena hinchada en su frente mostrando que estaba enojado —¡Si tanto te desagrada como cocino hazlo tú!— Le grito indignado a su hermana.

Su cabello es de color marrón, vestía un traje negro compuesto por una blusa larga y un pantalón con un lazo rojo alrededor de su cintura. Kankuro era el mediano, pero su carácter y actitud mostraban ser de un niño de 5 años por lo que desde pequeño no le tenía mucho respeto.

—Ya déjalo para otra ocasión— le contestó con aburrimiento para poder dirigirse a su hermano menor con una sonrisa traviesa —Ahora tu nos vas a decir ¿Qué es lo que querían los del consejo?— Le pregunto al joven pelirrojo esperando que le hayan dado buenas noticias sobre el anterior puesto de su padre.

—Nos han dado una misión— Respondió esperando haber sonado lo más tranquilo posible para que no notarán sus nervios.

—¿De qué consiste la misión?— Kankuro preguntó decepcionado porque no fuera algo relacionado con el cargo del Kage de Suna, quien se había sentado alado de su Temari.

—Tenemos que ir a Konoha para que la Hokage me elija una esposa— Soltó de un solo golpe esperando la temida reacción de sus hermanos.

—¡Una esposa!— Gritaron ambos sorprendidos por lo que acababan de escuchar —¿¡Porque una esposa!?— Preguntaron rojos de la ira.

—La alianza con Konoha es muy inestable y no hay recursos suficientes para que se pueda negociar, así que el consejo llegó a la conclusión de que un matrimonio es lo más adecuado— Explicó lo más tranquilo posible para evitar una discusión entre los tres.

—¿¡Por qué no te negaste!?— Exigió saber Temari quien ya estaba más que enojada por que se metieron en la vida de su pequeño hermano.

—Era una condición para convertirme en Kazekage— Al dar esa respuesta la habitación se inundó de un intenso silencio, ninguno de los dos mayores quería hablar puesto que todos sabían que era el sueño de Gaara ser aceptado por los demás y proteger los, el convertirse en Kazekage lo ayudaría en eso y más. Sin embargo si eso se llevaba una gran decisión de la vida del joven ya no estaban tan seguros si era lo mejor para él.

—No estoy de acuerdo— Para sorpresa fue Kankuro que rompió el incómodo silencio quién con disgusto hablo en su voz.

—Comprendan que es mi camino ninja y que daré mi mayor esfuerzo por cumplirlo— Dijo en un intentó convencer a los dos mayores.

—No te voy a negar que esto me molesta mucho porque es difícil aceptar que aceptes algo como esto— Comentó Temari para dar un suspiro en busca de la manera en expresar lo que sentía —Eres mi hermanito y no importa que decisión tomes te apoyaré en lo que pueda— Terminó de decir con una pequeña sonrisa esperando ocultar lo triste que se sentía por el futuro del pelirrojo —¿Cuándo partiremos?— Preguntó con intenciones de quitar el pesado ambiente que se había formado desde unos minutos atrás.

—Mañana a primera hora, nos quedaremos un mes— Le contestó más tranquilo al saber que aunque no le gustará su decisión a Temari lo aceptará.

—Iré a preparar mis cosas— Anunció con tranquilidad para dar marcha a su cuarto dejando a los dos hombres sólo.

—¿Podemos hablar afuera?— Preguntó Kankuro quien se había callado durante la platica que tuvieron sus hermanos decidió que era hora de que hablara con el en un lugar más tranquilo y donde no pudiera escuchar Temari.

El pelirrojo al comprender las intenciones del castaño sólo atinó asentir con la cabeza y emprender camino hacia la puerta siendo seguido por su hermano. Los dos caminaron hasta casi estar en la entrada de la aldea, Gaara saltó al techo de una casa para ver el atardecer.

Kankuro se encontraba atrás de él mirando su espalda —Ahora me dirás la verdad ¿Porque aceptaste casarte? Y no me digas que es para convertirte en Kazekage, no quiero que dejes jueguen con tu vida esos idiotas del consejo— Pidió con seriedad esperando más que las respuestas que les dijo hace unos momentos.

—Tú mejor que nadie sabe que Suna siempre me ha visto como un monstruo y no los culpo pero ahora no quiero que me sigan viendo como el Jinchuriki del Shukaku sino como el quinto Kazekage de la villa oculta de la arena— El pelirrojo contestó con sinceridad y determinación.

—Gaara— Murmuró sorprendido ante el verdadero sueño de su hermano.

—No importa si tengo que casarme, si es por el bien de las dos aldeas en las cuales tengo lazos importantes. Yo no dejaré de luchar hasta cumplir mi promesa y haré mi mayor esfuerzo para ser el mejor Kazekage que Suna haya llegado a tener— Añadió con tono melancólico aún sin moverse de su lugar.

*Ellos te salvaron de la soledad* Pensó con felicidad y tristeza al recordar a los primeros y únicos amigos que tuvo a tener Gaara —Comprendo— Dijo después de soltar un suspiro en señal de cansancio —¿En serio estarás bien con lo que decidieron esos idiotas?— Preguntó para asegurarse de la decisión del pelirrojo él cual sólo asintió la cabeza —De acuerdo, iré a preparar mis cosas— Anunció para bajar del tejado y caminar a su casa dejando sólo a su hermano.

*Muy pronto cumpliré mi promesa* Es lo que pensaba mientras veía el sol ocultándose para dar paso a la noche.

 **En Konoha**

Se encontraban dos personas en una oscura habitación por lo que no se podía ver sus rostros, una se encontraba sentada en una silla y recargaba sus codos en el escrito que estaba llena de papeles pero que dejaban ver a la otra persona que se encontraba enfrente.

—Tu misión será ir a investigar qué es lo que trama la nueva organización llamada ¨Kira¨ y quienes la integran, si es posible que la destruyas quiero que lo hagas, partirás de inmediato, no nos podemos dar el lujo de tener más enemigos y no tardes más de 4 días ya que si lo haces tomare en cuenta de tu muerte— Ordenó mostrando seriedad en sus palabras la persona que estaba detrás del escritorio.

—Como usted ordené Hokage-sama— Respondió con voz neutral la otra persona que al pararse mostró ser un Anbu por la luz de la aldea entraba por las ventanas que había detrás de la silla donde la otra persona estaba sentada.

—Lo dejo en tus manos… Sakura— Murmuró al Anbu quien afirmó asintiendo con la cabeza e hizo una señal con la mano para que se retirará.

 **Al día siguiente en Suna**

Se encontraban nuevamente los hermanos Sabaku no en la entrada de la aldea, cada uno cargaba una mochilas con sus respectivas pertenencias.

—¿Están listos?— Preguntó Gaara al ver que ya era hora de partir.

—¡Hai!— Exclamaron los mayores emocionados por el viaje como si fueran unos niños pequeños para emprender camino a Konoha.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Después de dos días, Sakura se encontraba haciendo su misión hasta que la ataco una emboscada, lucho contra ellos matándolos todos, excepto a uno en el cual estaba sobre el con un kunai en su cuello —¿Quién es tu señor? Y ¿Qué es lo que planean? Habla de una puta vez y podre considerar que tu muerte sea rápida y sin mucho dolor— Interrogó fríamente y sin tacto a su oponente.

—Estarás pendeja si crees que responderé eso— Contestó furioso para después escupir le en la cara pero la máscara no lo permitió.

—Si así lo quieres— Dijo sin tomar le importancia el acto y en tierra el kunai en su miembro causando un grito de dolor al hombre —¿Quién es tu señor? y ¿Qué es lo que planean?— Repitió moviendo lentamente el Kunai provocando le más dolor.

—Nu...Nuestro señor es Or…orochimaru…Sa…Sama— Pronunció con dificultad por el dolor y Sakura dejo de mover el Kunai.

—¿Qué es lo que planean?— Preguntó amenazando con mover el arma otra vez.

—Atacar konoha, eso es todo lo que sé ¡Lo juro!— Respondió acelerado teniendo que lo torturara más y esperando que lo matara de una vez.

Sakura al tener la información que quería en un rápido movimiento saco el Kunai de su miembro y lo enterró en su frente causando la muerte del sujeto, después de eso se quitó de encima y se caminó hacia el Norte haciendo un par de sellos desconocidos, cuando termino todos los cuerpos se fueron convirtiendo en pétalos de cerezo, los cuales fueron absorbidos por un sello situado en su palma derecha que no se veía ya que tenía su guante negro puesto y al terminar con todos los pétalos tomo marcha hacia su aldea.


	3. Bienvenidos

—Dialogos—

*Pensamientos*

 _Recuerdos_

 **Cambios de escena**

* * *

Después de tres días los hermanos Sabaku no se encontraban a unos cuantos Kilómetros de Konoha, todos iban concentrados en sus pensamientos cuando de repente una sombra pasó a lado de ellos, la cual fue demasiado rápida como para que pudieran distinguir quien era o que era.

—¿Qué fue eso?— Pregunto Temari sorprendida mientras se detenía al igual que los otros dos.

—No lo sé— Contesto igual de sorprendido Kankuro que volteó a ver a Gaara quien estaba viendo por donde se fue la sombra.

—Se dirige a Konoha, debe ser un Shinobi regresando de una misión así que sigamos caminando que ya no falta mucho— Dijo con desinterés para empezar a caminar siendo seguido por sus hermanos.

En el transcurso nadie hablo y eso harto a Temari quien por más que intento no lograba sacar un tema para hablar hasta que sus ojos se iluminaron al poder divisar la entrada de la aldea y una idea se le ocurrió —Oigan ¿Qué tal una carrera?— Sugirió con una gran sonrisa esperando que aceptara mínimo Kankuro para divertirse un rato.

—Cuenta conmigo— Respondió entusiasmado Kankuro quien no pensó mucho su propuesta.

—¿Tú que dices Gaara?— Preguntó Temari haciendo un puchero con ojos llorosos para que aceptara y se divirtiera con ellos.

—Yo digo que… ¡El último en llegar paga la cena!— Grito después que su arena lo elevara y se dirigiera veloz a la entrada.

—¡Eso es trampa!— Gritaron ambos sorprendidos por su respuesta para empezar a correr tras Gaara.

—¡A eso se le llama estrategia! jajaja— Se burló de sus hermanos e hizo que su arena aumentara de velocidad.

 **En las puertas de konoha**

Se encontraban dos hombres quienes estaban esperando la llegada de los hermanos Sabaku no, uno es mediana estatura que lleva un vendaje en su rostro por encima de su nariz, posee cabello semi-largo de color negro y una pequeña barba del mismo color.

El otro posee el cabello color marrón que se peina hacia abajo, cubriendo su ojo derecho. Su protector está colocado sobre una especie de sombrero que cubre por completo su cabeza. Ambos vestían el uniforme estándar de Konoha. (N/A: Me da flojera describir el uniforme xD aparte creo que ya es muy obvio que no se me da bien eso de describir)

—Izumo ¿Cuánto crees que se tardaran los de Suna en llegar?— Le pregunto el hombre de cabello negro que se notaba aburrido a su compañero para iniciar una conversación.

—Ahí vienen, Kotetsu— Le contesto Izumo al ver que un chico pelirrojo se acercaba a la puerta seguido de una rubia y un castaño.

—¡Gane!— Grito Gaara como un niño al ver un dulce, cuando llego a la puerta seguido de sus hermano, quienes estaban recuperando el aliento, sin que ninguno notara la presencia de los dos hombres.

—Kankuro paga la cena ¡Sí!— Festejo Temari después de regularizar su respiración por llegar segunda.

—¡Eso fue trampa, exijo la revancha!—Kankuro exclamo furioso porque Gaara hizo trampa y su hermana como gano, no le molesta que lo haya hecho para nada.

—Aprende aprender— Le murmuro divertida Temar ante el "berrinche" de su hermano.

—Hola, hemos venido a recibirlos— Interrumpió un incómodo Kotetsu por interrumpir su "conversación".

—Los llevaremos con la Hokage así que síganos por favor— Pidió amable Izumo empezando a caminar en dirección al despacho seguido de los otros cuatro.

Al caminar por la aldea los de la Arena pudieron ver que Konoha era demasiado diferente a Suna, las personas eran más amables y ni mencionar que las casas estaban llenas de color, la vegetación era excelente eso entre muchas cosas.

Al entrar a un edificio caminaron por los pasillos hasta que estuvieron enfrente de una puerta, entonces Izumo tocó la puerta, a través de esta se escuchó un "Adelante" y abrió la puerta dando paso a los demás.

—Tsunade-sama hemos traído a los de Suna tal y como nos pidió— Informo Kotetsu después de haber entrado e inclinarse al igual que su compañero.

Enfrente de ellos se encontraba sentada tras un escritorio una mujer de piel clara, con los ojos castaños y el cabello rubio. Su pelo largo hasta la cintura amarrado en dos coletas caídas con flequillo hasta los hombros enmarcando ambos lados de la cara una marca de color violeta con forma de rombo en la frente y sin contar que posee un GRANDE, por no decir enorme, pecho.

—Muy bien, retiren se— Dijo con voz firmé mostrando la autoridad que un Kage debe de tener.

—Hai— Dijeron Kotetsu e Izumo y tomaron marcha a la puerta para irse.

Cuando los dos se fueron la Hokage se recargo en su escritorio apoyándose de sus codos —¿Quién de ustedes es el próximo kazekage?— Preguntó con tono travieso ante los nervios de los jóvenes.

—Yo Hokage-sama— Contestó dando un paso al frente —Mi nombre es Sabaku no Gaara y ellos son mis hermanos Temari y Kankuro— Terminó de decir para hacer una reverencia en señal de respeto al igual que sus hermanos.

—Es un gusto conocerlos, mi nombre es Tsunade Senju y soy la Quinta Hokage— Se presentó orgullo y un aura brillante la iluminaba sacando les una gota de sudor que resbaló por la nuca de los tres jóvenes.

—El gusto es nuestro Hokage-sama— Comentó Kankuro con ganas de irse a descansar y un aura depresiva rodeo a la rubia mayor.

—Díganme Tsunade, eso de Hokage-sama siempre me hace sentir vieja— Pidió estando inclinada en un rincón haciendo círculos con lágrimas cayendo de sus mejillas.

*¿Ella de verdad es un Kage?* Pensaron los tres hermanos viendo extrañados la actitud de Tsunade.

—Bueno eso ya no importa— Se levantó con un aura brillante rodeándola haciendo pensar a los chicos si sufría de bipolaridad —El mensaje que me mando su señor feudal dice que Gaara me tiene que entregar algo importante— Cambió de tema ya estando sentada en su lugar para ir al grano *Malditos mocosos, ya quiero que se vayan, por su culpa Shizune no me ha querido dar ni una sola botella de sake en todo el día* Pensó con una sonrisa forzada mientras tomaba el rollo que le entregaba Gaara para abrirlo y empezar a leerlo —¡Shizune!— Grito con voz autoritaria dejando casi sordos a los hermanos.

Después de unos segundos por la puerta entró una mujer de cabello corto y lacio de color oscuro con ojos del mismo color y de piel blanca, vestía un kimono negro azulado con bordes blancos y un par de sandalias.

—¿Si Tsunade-sama?— Pregunto cargando en brazos a un pequeño cerdo de color rosa claro, con un rubor sobre sus mejillas y vestía un chaleco rojo y un collar de perlas alrededor del cuello.

—Tráeme el expediente de Haruno Sakura— Ordenó con seriedad la rubia aun sin despegar su vista del rollo que tenía en sus manos.

—Hai— Contesto obediente y tomo marcha a la puerta para cumplir lo pedido.

—El expediente que me van a traer es de tu futura esposa— Dijo viendo a los ojos al pelirrojo que mostraban sorpresa lo que la hizo sonreír burlona.

—¿Tan rápido?— Pregunto Kankuro sorprendido porque a su parecer ni siquiera pensó quien sería la mujer a quien unirían en matrimonio a su hermano.

—Claro un buen Kage sabe a quién elegir y a quien no— Respondió con superioridad ante los jóvenes.

—¿No tiene que consultarlo con su consejo primero?— Esta vez fue Temari quien pregunto igual de sorprendida.

—Por mí los del consejo se puede ir muy a la mierda, soy la Hokage y puedo hacer lo que se me plazca— Alzo los hombros restándole importancia a su respuesta haciendo que los dos chicos cayeran de espaldas *Si consulto esto con el consejo me harán la vida imposible en darles a cualquier otra Kunoichi de bajo nivel y eso afectaría mis planes, necesito un trago* Pensó con cansancio por lo que suspiro y mejor se puso a imaginar en Sake.

*Repito; ¿Enserio es la Hokage?* Pensaron los tres con una gota de sudor al ver a Tsunade embobada en sus pensamientos y con saliva saliendo de la comisuras de sus labios.

La llegada de Shizune saco a todos de sus pensamientos, en sus manos ya no se encontraba el cerdo sino una carpeta de color negro, Tsunade le hizo una seña para que se la diera a Gaara —Aquí tiene— Dijo al entregárselo para retirarse nuevamente.

—De preferencia léalo en voz alta, supongo que sus hermanos querrán escuchar quien será su próxima cuñada ya que a mí no me gusta repetir las cosas— Pidió con seriedad al saber que respondería muchas preguntas por la historia de la chica.

Gaara al escucharla abrió la carpeta y comenzó a leer.


	4. La historia de Haruno Sakura

Haruno Sakura una joven de 19 años, ojos color jade y cabello rosa, la mejor Anbu y medico ninja, ella no sabe cuáles son los sentimientos por el entrenamiento que le dio su clan desde sus 4 años fue separada de sus padres y sometida a duras pruebas junto con otros dos muchachos del clan Uzumaki, Naruto y Sai a los nunca se les permitió hablarle a la demás gente que no fuera su sensei Kakashi Hatake, durante años hicieron caso a sus órdenes, hasta que cumplieron 15 años y se rebelaron contra sus clanes.

Ellos vinieron a pedir realizar el examen Anbu, para sorpresa los tres pasaron con éxito la prueba, al estar en confianza dijeron el método de entrenamiento a los que fueron sometidos, el Hokage en ese tiempo se dio cuenta cuanto mal les habían hecho a esos tres y no permitiría que más niños sufrieran.

Sin embargo los clanes Haruno y Uzumaki se rebelaron contra la aldea dando un golpe de estado, casi destruyen toda konoha si no hubiera sido por esos tres, su primera misión como escuadrón Anbu… matar a ambos clanes, lo cual consiguieron, sin saber si mataron a sus propios padres o no.

Gracias a eso konoha se salvó y estuvo agradecida con los tres niños por su gran sacrificio. El Hokage tomo la decisión de dejarlos como Jounnin eran muy jóvenes para ser Anbu, les faltaba vivir muchas cosas como persona.

Sakura tenía un gran potencial como ninja medico así que decidió que sería entrenada por Tsunade Senju durante 2 años como los otros dos chicos, Naruto mostro un cambio muy grande al estar con la aldea se hiso amigo de casi todos y se fue con jiraya a entrenar lejos de la aldea, Sai siguió entrenando con su sensei Kakashi y cambio un poco, el equipo fue separado hasta hace dos años donde se reencontraron y volvieron a ser un escuadrón Anbu.

Sin embargo Sakura sigue igual de fría- término de leer.

-Al vernos en la necesidad de que usted va a ser el próximo Kazekage le tendré que entregar a Sakura como su futura esposa-

-¡Cómo puede decir tal cosa ella ni Gaara son objetos para que los manipulen a su puto antojo!- Temari le reclamo muy enojada, ya no podía aguantar que jugaran así con la vida de su hermano.

-Kankuro sácala de aquí por favor-

-Hai- se llevó cargando como un costal a Temari.

-¡Bájame! No puedo soportar la manera en la que están hablando de su matrimonio como si fuera algo tan sencillo-

-Date cuenta que la han elegido sólo porque no sabe que es el amor y no se opondrá a ser la esposa de Gaara, aparte nos dan a una kunoichi muy fuerte esto demuestra lo comprometida que esta Konoha con la alianza- dijo bajando a Temari al salir de la torre.

-¿Y él que?-

-Él acepto casarse por el bien de la aldea, Temari, necesitamos un nuevo kazekage y tanto tú como yo sabemos que es el indicado para serlo-

-No estoy de acuerdo con que se case con una desconocida-

-Yo tampoco, pero fue decisión de Gaara, tenemos que respetarla y apoyarlo en todo posible-

-Está bien-

 _ **Mientras con Gaara y la Hokage.**_

-¿Hay más sobre ella?-

-Si aquí tiene una foto de ella-

-Gracias Hokage-sama-tomo la foto y la guardo en un bolsillo de su vestimenta -lamento el comportamiento de mi hermana-

-No importa, comprendo que ella este preocupada por usted porque a Sakura la considero como una hija y por eso decidí que fuera ella su prometida -

-¿Qué quiere decir con eso Hokage-sama?-

-Que la he elegido para que este a salvo en Suna ya que un miembro de Akatsuki descubrió la verdad y sé muy bien que muy pronto irán por ella, Naruto y sai-

-¿Por qué quieren ir tras ellos?-

-Porque Sakura tiene jutsus muy poderosos de su clan de los cuales la mayoría son prohibidos, también porque Naruto tiene al kyubiy Sai posee el poder para controlarlo, al ver que Akatsuki quiere a los tres nos estamos viendo obligados a separarlos en diferentes aldeas ya que si los capturan los utilizaran para formar una técnica muy peligrosa, usted sabrá más detalles cuando sea oficialmente un Kage-

-¿Porque me dice todo eso?-

-Como futuro kazekage y esposo de Sakura tiene que saber que tendrá en su poder una parte de un arma mortal y es mi deber informárselo, e asignado a un Shinobi, para que los guie por toda la aldea, se puede retirar-

-Gracias por todo Hokage-sama- hace un pequeña reverencia y sale del despacho.

-¿Que tanto escuchaste Sakura?-

-Lo suficiente-

-Sé que no es necesario que te lo diga pero si no te casas con él la alianza con Suna se romperá y estaremos en guerra-

-Lo sé muy bien Tsunade-sama-

-Bien, hora dame el informe de tu misión- Sakura se lo da.

Tsunade lo tomo y empezó a leerlo…

*No puede ser*


	5. Preciosa

_**En el capítulo anterior:**_

-¿Que tanto escuchaste Sakura?-

-Lo suficiente-

-Sé que no es necesario que te lo diga pero si no te casas con él la alianza con Suna se romperá y estaremos en guerra-

-Lo sé muy bien Tsunade-sama-

-Bien, hora dame el informe de tu misión- Sakura se lo da.

Tsunade lo tomo y empezó a leerlo…

*No puede ser*

 _ **Afuera de la torre de la Hokage.**_

A Gaara la curiosidad le gano y saco la foto de su bolsillo, al verla un pequeño sonrojo apareció en su rostro *Es hermosa, no puedo creer que ella fue capaz de matar a tanta gente se ve tan… frágil*

La voz de su hermano lo saco de sus pensamientos -¿Ella es tu prometida?- le pregunto viendo la foto mientras su hermano afirmaba con la cabeza -Es hermosa-

-Opino lo mismo-

-Gaara, perdóname, no debí a ver reaccionado así, es que no podía seguir escuchando como hablaban así de esa chica y de ti como si nada- le dijo avergonzada.

-No tienes de que preocuparte, te comprendo- frunció el ceño levemente y un pequeño sonrojo apareció en si rostro -Si te estuvieran haciendo esto yo hubiera reaccionado igual o peor- esto hizo que a Temari se sorprendiera pero a la vez que diera una pequeña sonrisa.

-Hola soy Shikamaru Nara y seré quien los guie en su estancia en konoha- *que problemático porque tenía que ser yo no pudo ser alguien más como Lee o Kiba*

-Hola soy Temari no Sabaku y ellos son mis hermanos Kankuro y Gaara- los dos le dieron un salido con la mano.

-Bueno comenzare con enseñarles donde se quedaran mientras estén aquí, síganme por favor- les pidió mientras empezaban a caminar.

-Por cierto ¿La de la foto quién es?- le pregunto Temari mientras la veía.

-Es Haruno Sakura-

Al escuchar el nombre Shikamaru que estaba distraído en sus pensamientos se alarmo un poco y empezó a poner atención a la conversación de los hermanos.

-Es muy bonita, espero que la conozcamos pronto :3- estaba emocionada, siempre había querido una hermana y aunque la situación no fuera la mejor, la recibirían como se merece.

-Disculpa Nara-san pero ¿De casualidad conoces a Haruno?- Kankuro le pregunto y es que la Hokage había dicho cuándo podrían conocerla y la curiosidad lo estaban dominando.

-Si la conozco desde la academia ¿Por qué?-

-Es que venimos desde Suna para conocerla y pues… no sé si quisieras presentárnosla- Contesto Temari pensando que él podría presentársela.

-Por el momento no es posible preciosa-

-¿¡Cómo le dijiste!?- Kankuro y Gaara estaban rojos de la furia o mejor dicho de los celos.

*Me dijo preciosa 0/0* la cara de Temari era todo un poema, nadie le había dicho preciosa antes y menos enfrente de sus hermanos –Cálmense chicos ^/_/^U ¿Porque dices eso?-

-Es que no la he visto en tres días, así que supongo que se encuentra en una misión y no sé cuando regrese, bueno aquí es donde se alojaran- los cuatro estaban enfrente de un edificio departamental de tres pisos sin contar la planta baja –Su departamento es el #15 está en el segundo piso, vayan y dejen sus cosas para que pueda enseñarles la aldea, los estaré esperando aquí-

-Está bien, gracias- los hermanos entraron al edificio y se dirigieron hacia al departamento, al entrar se fijaron que tenía 3 puertas que daban a entender que eran habitaciones que cada una tenía un baño, también la cocina y una grande sala de estar que tenía una pequeña terraza (como el cuarto de Sakura en el anime).

 _ **Mientras en la oficina de la Hokage**_

Se encontraban hablando tres ANBU enfrente del escritorio.

-Su misión será dirigirse al escondite de Orochimaru y evitar que su plan se lleve a cabo ya que nos han informado que planea otro ataque hacía Konoha, quiero que peleen solo en caso de emergencia, no quiero errores-

-¿Cuándo le hemos fallado vieja?- le dijo el Anbu de cabello amarillo. (Todos/as sabemos quién es xD)

-¡NO ME LLAMES VIEJA!- Grito enojada, ese Anbu era un idiota por insultarla de tal forma podría castigarlo por su insolencia, pero le tenia un gran apresio como para hacerlo.

-E-esta bien-

-¿Cuándo Partiremos?- pregunto el de cabello negro.

-Ahora mismo y una cosa más, no quiero que nadie se entere de esta misión, ni siquiera Kakashi, ahora pueden retirarse excepto tu Sakura quiero hablar contigo- al decir eso los dos chicos se fueron dejándolas solas- Sakura te pido que no utilices los justus de tu clan a menos que sea una emergencia-

-Hai-

\- Te puedes retirar- *Cuídalos Kami-sama*

 _ **Con Shikamaru.**_

Estaba fastidiado, primero le habían ordenado ser guía turística, después sin sabes cómo o porque le dijo preciosa a la chica Temari y para acabar se tuvo que salir del edificio porque no lo dejaron siquiera prender un maldito cigarro, si definitivamente este no era su día.

-Hola Shikamaru-

-Hola Ino-

-¿De casualidad no has visto a Sai?- un sonrojo apareció en sus mejillas.

-No, no lo he visto ¿Por qué?-

-Por nada- Sus ojos mostraron tristeza, Shikamaru y Chouji eran los únicos que podían percibir eso, no era un secreto que Ino estaba enamorada de Sai desde hace un año y la verdad le dolía no ser correspondida -Bueno me tengo que ir nos vemos luego-

-Nos vemos- Ella se fue dejándolo solo y sin que se notara un poco preocupado.

 _ **En la entrada de konoha.**_

-Bien, la misión no es sencilla así que opino que vayamos a píe para hacer un plan- Sai les dio su punto de vista sabiendo que estarían de acuerdo.

-¡Entonces pongámonos en marcha!- exclamo muy emocionado los tres van saltando de rama en rama con sus respectivas mascaras Anbu dirigiéndose al escondite de Orochimaru.

Lo que ellos no sabían es que esta misión no sería como las otras…


	6. Hablando de ella

Hola, primero que nada quiero darle las gracias a todas las personas por sus comentarios, por seguir este fic y por ponerlo como favoritos.

Segundo, lamento mucho no haber podido responder a sus comentarios porque la verdad no sabia como hacerlo o como poner las notas del autor xD

Tercero, sé que ahora si (perdonen mi vocabulario) me la mame con no subir capitulo en esta semana y por subirlo a estas horas (son como las 4:26 am o 5:00 am) es que he tenido mucha tarea y no tenia mucho tiempo para editar pequeños errores que corrijo antes de subir así que para recompensarlos hoy subiré 2 capítulos (espero x3 así perdonen mi irresponsabilidad)

Bueno les dejo mis pagina de Facebook: pages/TomoyoMusaUreste/942084052503324?ref=hl

Normalmente la utilizo para dar un aviso por si no podre subir capitulo o si tengo un nuevo proyecto lo que se, porque en lo personal me CAGA dejarlos esperando por un nuevo capítulo.

Así que ya no les quito más tiempo :3

* * *

Los hermanos salieron del edificio y encontraron a Shikamaru fumando -Pensamos que te habías ido- Le comento Temari aliviada.

-Es que no me dejaron fumar adentro- se encogió de hombros.

-Eso ya no importa ¡Ahora vamos a conocer Konoha!- Kankuro estaba emocionado y ¿Cómo no estarlo? Hacía muchos años que no visitaban Konoha.

-Y tú preciosa ¿Estas lista para el recorrido?- Ya había apagado el cigarro, para que no les molestara él humo, sin darse cuenta que Temari se sonrojo y que sus hermanos fruncieran el ceño.

-¡Juro que si le vuelve a decir así lo mato!- Le susurro a Gaara.

-Cálmate, primero tenemos que saber cuáles son sus intenciones- Era consiente que por ser hermana de un Jinchuriki muchas personas se alejaban de ella y por ello no tenían amigos en su aldea, por lo que no iba a evitar que tuviera amistades masculinas en Konoha, pero no permitiría que ningún idiota se pasara de listo con ella.

-Entonces vamos- les dijo con entusiasmo la única chica.

El recorrido fue agotador, psicológicamente, ya que cada cosa que hacia los chicos querían matar a Shikamaru por decirle "Preciosa" a su querida hermana, ella no sabía que hacer o cómo reaccionar, nadie en la aldea le hablaba a menos que fuera obligatorio, sus manera de llamarla hacia que su corazón se acelerara y se pusiera nerviosa, como desearía tener una hermana o amiga para aclarar el por qué le pasaba esto.

Estaba oscureciendo y no habían almorzado desde que llegaron y por consecuencia el estómago de Kankuro, literalmente rugió, seguido por el de sus hermanos –je je je ^-^U Tengo hambre-

-Yo igual ¿no hay un lugar donde vendan comida cerca de aquí?- Pregunto algo avergonzada.

-Conozco un lugar donde venden ramen- Dijo mientras empezaba a caminar.

 _ **En Ichiraku.**_

-¿Pudiste hablar con Sai?- Tenten estaba preocupada por Ino, la había visto un poco triste por lo que dedujo que era por Sai.

-No- les contesto algo decaída.

-Yo tampoco pude ver a Naruto-kun en todo el día así que debieron haber ido a una misión- Hinata intervino la conversación intentando consolar a su amiga ya que ella había pasado por lo mismo antes de empezar a salir con el ya nombrado.

Kiba había estado atento a la conversación de las chicas y del semblante triste de Ino así que decidió animarlas un poco -¡Ya cállense y coman!-

-¡Cállate tú!- Las chicas le gritaron molestas porque las interrumpió.

-Las que se tienen que callarse son ustedes, están haciendo mucho escándalo, problemáticas-

-Pensé que estarías de "Niñera"- Kiba le sonreía burlón.

-Y lo estoy, pero mis turistas quieren comer, muchachos él es Kankuro, Gaara, ella es Temari y los tres son los hermanos Sabaku no, chicos ellos son Kiba, Chouji, Hinata, Tenten e Ino-

-Es un placer conocerlos- Gaara les dijo sin mucho interés.

-El placer es nuestro :D siéntanse con nosotros- Tenten pidió haciéndose a un lado para que tomaran asiento. Kiba ya las conocía lo suficiente, así que hizo que Gaara y Kankuro se sentaran cerca de ellos para que evitaran el interrogatorio, ya que Chouji estaba muy entretenido comiendo, sin embargo la atención de las chicas se centraron en Temari.

-Por lo visto son de Suna, según he escuchado están pasando por una situación algo delicada por lo de la alianza- Hinata decidió empezar con un tema menos personal para ir entrando en confianza.

-Nosotros venimos a tratar ese tema- le respondió Temari.

-Ojala las cosas mejoren ^-^-

-Yo espero lo mismo… disculpen, pero ¿Ustedes conocen a Haruno Sakura?-

-Si ¿por qué?- Tenten le contesto algo preocupada, las personas que preguntaban por Sakura era para sacar sus estúpidas ideas prejuiciosas sobre y en lo personal eso le disgustaba demasiado.

-Es que he escuchado sobre ella así que tengo ganas de conocerla :3- *Debo aceptar que el conocerla me emociona mucho x3* Ante eso los demás se sintieron aliviados, hacía mucho tiempo que alguien quisiera conocerla antes de juzgarla.

-mmm… Te ayudaríamos, pero no la hemos visto desde hace días- Tenten le respondió.

-Ya me lo había dicho Nara-san, pero ¿Creen que nos pueden hablarme de ella? Según he escuchado es algo… Fría-

-A ese flojo le puedes decir por su nombre y quítense las formalidades eso a nosotros no nos importa demasiado :3– Ino le dijo con simpleza ya que a ella no le gustaban mucho eso de las formalidades.

-Y sobre tu pregunta, todo mundo dice eso así que no les creas del todo- Le dijo Chouji con el ceño fruncido, le molestaba que dijeran eso de ella sin siquiera conocerla.

-Estoy de acuerdo con él, tal vez no la conocemos tan bien como sus compañeros de equipo, pero ella es diferente a como la describen- Kiba apoyo el comentario de Chouji.

-Fue muy problemático llegar a ser amigos, ya que solo le habla a la gente que está dispuesto a dar su vida por la aldea y por sus compañeros-

-Y no solo eso si en verdad quieres ser su amiga tendrás que mostrar mucho carácter y confianza en ti misma, lo sé por experiencia propia- comento Hinata con una sonrisa y algo sonrojada *Gracias a ella pude acércame a Naruto-kun*

-Pero si es una persona fría ¿Por qué hablarle a las personas por eso?- Kankuro pregunto mientras seguía comiendo.

-Hace unos años salieron de misión, pero estaban en peligro así que nosotros junto con otras personas fuimos a rescatarlos sin la supervisión de nuestros senseis, aun arriesgándonos- Tenten le contesto con tono serio, esa historia la había marcado mucho.

-Ese día fue cuando Sakura-san nos dio gracias y hablo con nosotros por primera vez y nos dijo que deseaba que nos conociéramos mejor- Kiba

-Eso fue después de la masacre Haruno y Uzumaki, les seré honesta yo le tenia demasiado miedo por lo que hizo, pero cuando llegue a conocerla decidí dejar mis prejuicios para ser su amiga- Les confesó Ino un poco avergonzada ya que se había enamorado de una persona igual que ella.

-¿Por qué fueron a rescatarlos sin autorización?- Finalmente Gaara pregunto un poco interesado.

-Tenemos nuestras propias razones- Shikamaru se encogió de hombros restándole importancia al asunto

-¡Bueno dejemos de hablar sobre eso!-

-Ino tiene razón ¿Cuánto tiempo se quedaran?- Hinata le pregunto a Temari.

-Un mes aproximadamente-

-mm… un mes- se quedó pensando por unos segundos mientras enredaba su dedo índice con un mechón de su cabello rubio -¡Les toco estar en el festival de Tanabata! :D ¿Quieren ir con nosotros?-

-Por supuesto que si- En Suna no se festejaba casi ningún tipo de festival por lo que estaba emocionada *Espera… eso significa que…* -¿Entonces somos amigas?- Sus ojos estaban algo brillosos.

Las tres chicas se miraron por unos instantes -¡Claro que sí!- Le dijeron con una gran sonrisa.

-¡Genial!- *Mis primeras amigas TTuTT*

Siguieron conversando hasta que acabaron de comer, estaban afuera del local esperando a Kankuro que fue a pagar la cuenta porque perdió la apuesta.

-Nos vemos mañana- Se despidió Ino cuando se iba con los demás.

-Adiós :3- se despidió Temari.

-Bien ya fui a pagar, vámonos que tengo sueño- Los cuatro empezaron a caminar, mientras Temari hablaba con Shikamaru, sobre lo bien que se la había pasado.

-Me agradaron mucho tus amigos, en Suna no hay mucha gente con la que se pueda conversar tan bien-

-Me alegra escuchar eso, pero recuerda que ahora también son tus amigos –Ya habían llegado al edificio donde se alojaban los tres hermanos -ya me tengo que ir-

-Espera Kankuro y yo queremos hablar contigo- No se le había olvidado la pequeña conversación que tuvo con su hermano menor -Temari adelántate por favor-

-Está bien, hasta mañana Shikamaru-

-Hasta mañana- le dijo observándola entrar al edificio.

-¿Por qué le dices preciosa a nuestra hermana?- Gaara le pregunto queriendo que esto fuera rápido y sin problemas.

-Ni yo lo sé-

-Nosotros no estamos en contra de que quieras ser su amigo e incluso algo más si es que ella quiere, pero no permitiremos que la lastimes, si no quieres meterte en problemas deja de decirle así a menos que tus intenciones vayan más que un simple pasatiempo- Kankuro decidió serle honesto, no quería que Temari los matara por amenazarlo u asustarlo.

-No tienen de que preocuparse, no pienso lastimarla-

-Más te vale- Los dos hermanos entraron al edificio a descansar.

-Que problemático- Dijo mientras ponía un cigarro en su boca y lo prendía, iba a ser un mes muy, pero muy problemático para él.

.

.

.

.

.

Pasaron cuatro días desde que el escuadrón Anbu había partido a su misión, la Hokage estaba revisando los reportes de las misiones que había dejado pendiente, desde que se fue el "team7" como ella les seguía llamando tenía un mal presentimiento.

-¡Tsunade-sama!- grito azotando la puerta.

-¿Qué es lo que pasa Shizune?– pregunto preocupada por su actitud.

-Nos llegó un mensaje de auxilio, es de Sai-

-¿Qué es lo que dice?-

-La misión se complicó y necesitan refuerzos–

-Llama a los equipos de 8, 9, 10, junto con los de la arena ¡De inmediato!-

* * *

Gracias por leer y espero que les haya gustado :3 ya saben algún comentario, critica, punto de vista o sugerencia siempre sera bien recibida.


	7. Misión rescate

…

En estos cuatro días los hermanos ya habían conocido a Neji, Shino, Lee y algunos de los senseis de sus amigos. En este momento estaban con Shikamaru, Ino, Hinata y Kiba en un parque repleto de árboles de cerezo.

-Es hermoso– Temari estaba maravillada por la vista.

-Gracias por traernos aquí, en Suna no ahí parques como estos- dijo Kankuro viendo con ternura a Temari contemplando los arboles de cerezo junto con Hinata.

-Lo sabemos por eso los trajimos aquí– dijo Ino con una gran sonrisa ya que de ella fue la idea.

-¿Cómo se llama el parque?- pregunto Gaara agarrando un pétalo de cerezo.

Los chicos intercambiaron miradas por un momento y asintieron -El santuario de los caídos- respondió Shikamaru al instante.

-Que nombre más raro para un parque– dijo Kankuro rascándose la nuca.

-Este parque se llama así porque es donde se llevó acabo la masacre del clan Haruno- Kiba les contesto algo serio.

-¡Oh por dios!- Temari estaba impresionada -¿Cómo este lugar puede ser un parque?-

-Porque los árboles son los cuerpos y almas de los que murieron-

-¿Es una técnica de sellado?-

-No, según nos explicó Sakura-san si un Haruno moría automáticamente se convierte en un árbol de cerezo, ya que siendo ninjas se arriesgaban a morir y no permitían que los cuerpos quedaran en manos de algún enemigo, casi igual que los Anbu- Hinata les explico ya que siendo novia de Naruto era la que más sabia.

-¡Chicos!– grito Chouji

-¿Qué es lo que pasa? – pregunto Ino preocupada porque no era normal ver así a Chouji.

-Tsunade-sama nos necesita en su despacho junto con los de la arena dice que es urgente– dijo Chouji muy alterado

-¡Vamos!- grito Kiba, mientras se subía al lomo de Akamaru y los demás iban tras el.

Mientras todos empezaron a correr en dirección al despacho de la Hokage, al llegar observaron que sus compañeros de equipo ya estaban ahí junto con el equipo 9.

-Ya que todos están aquí iré al grano- suspiro -Hace 4 días me informaron que Orochimaru planeaba atacar la aldea así que envié a un escuadrón Anbu para que se dirigiera a su guarida e impidiera el ataque, pero la misión se complicó-

-Esos son datos confidenciales ¿Por qué no mandar a otro escuadrón Anbu?- Pregunto Shikamaru deduciendo que escuadrón era.

-Ese escuadrón está conformado por Naruto, Sai y Sakura, su misión será ir por ellos y traerlos, espero que ustedes puedan ayudarlos– lo último lo dijo viendo a los tres hermanos.

-No hay necesidad de pedirlo Tsunade-sama, lo haremos- respondió Kankuro en nombre de los tres.

-Partirán al anochecer por cuestiones de seguridad, los espero en la puerta de la aldea, pueden retirarse excepto Gaara-

-¡Hai!– Dijeron todos al mismo tiempo, se retiraron para ir arreglar sus cosas, excepto el mencionado.

-¿Para qué me ha pedido quedarme?– pregunto Gaara

-Te pido por favor que cuides de Sakura, sé muy bien que está demasiado débil como para pedir refuerzos y conociéndola seguirá cuidando de sus compañeros hasta el final, así que te encargo que no haga una estupidez–

-No se preocupe la cuidare, ¿Ella sabe que nos casaremos?–

-Sí, se le fue informado antes que partiera a su misión–

–¿Acepto?-

-Sakura nunca se negaría a nada que pudiera poner en peligro a la aldea–

-Lo entiendo- *Eso significa que está realmente comprometida con su aldea* -Con su permiso me retiro- la Hokage sólo asintió y el salió del despacho, para prepararse.

 _ **En el anochecer**_

Todos estaban presentes y preparados para partir en camino hacia sus tres amigos, solo esperaban que la Hokage les diera las indicaciones para esta misión.

-No quiero que haya enfrentamientos si no es necesario, en el camino protejan a Ino ya que ella es ninja médico, Shikamaru estarás a cargo- El mencionado solo asintió -y sobre todo quiero que los traigan con vida, ¿¡Entendieron!?-

-¡Hai!–

-¡Ahora váyanse de una buena vez!–

Todos se pusieron en marcha hacia la guarida de Orochimaru con el mismo propósito…

 _Traer a sus amigos con vida._


	8. Presentaciones parte 1

umu Ya sé que no tengo perdón uwu pero es que la escuela me absorbió a tal grado de no poder escribir el capitulo 8 de Luchar por tu amor y ahora que estoy de vacaciones he aprovechado al máximo para escribirlos y editarlos tomando en cuenta varios de los comentarios (Que por cierto muchas gracias por ellos).

No los entretengo más tiempo y les dejo leer.

—Dialogos—

*Pensamientos*

 _Recuerdos_

 **Cambios de escena**

* * *

Los chicos habían salido hace tres días en busca del escuadrón, los hermanos Sabaku no estaban nerviosos ya que el ambiente se sentía muy tensó.

En esos días pudieron conocer más a sus nuevos amigos, cómo el que Akamaru lloraba cuando empezaba a oscurecer, según les explicó Kiba, le tenía mucho cariño a los tres, en ocasiones cuando salían a pasear antes de ir a dormir se encontraban y jugaban con el perro, o que Hinata portaba una pulsera con el símbolo del clan Uzumaki y los demás tenían una cadena con un dije de pétalo de cerezo, incluso Akamaru tenía uno en su collar, ninguno de los tres se los habían visto antes y la única que tenía curiosidad era Temari, ya que no se atrevía a preguntar.

Gaara y Kankuro eran otra cosa, los dos sabían el significado de esas cadenas ya que habían investigado, claro que cada uno a su manera.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Era la primera noche que pasaba después de haber partido de Konoha, Kankuro y Kiba estaban paseando a Akamaru cuando los demás dormían y ellos hacían la primera guardia, se habían hecho buenos amigos desde que se conocieron y decidieron que serían un buen equipo._

 _—¿Esas cadenas que son?— Le pregunto un poco apenado, pero no lo podía aguantar más, la curiosidad lo estaba matando._

 _—Son nuestros amuletos, siempre que salimos de misión nos los ponemos— Le contesto con tono melancólico mientras veía su dije._

 _—¿Porque Hinata es la única que tiene una pulsera?— La pregunta habia sorprendido a Kiba, no creyó que él notara la pulsera, de hecho, la gente le daba más prioridad a las cadenas._

 _—Porque se la dio Naruto y las cadenas nos las dio Sakura-san, la verdad desconozco el motivo pero, nos pidieron que cuando fuéramos de misión nos los pusiéramos y lo hacemos— Acarició la cabeza de Akamaru, que por una extraña razón, según Kankuro, estaba triste._

 _—Ya veo— Estaba un poco confundido, se supone que su futura cuñada era fría y sin sentimientos pero, cada vez que sus amigos hablaban de ella, era como si de otra persona se tratara._

 _Sin que los dos supieran un ojo estaba flotando detrás de ellos, los había estado siguiendo desde que se separaron del grupo y presenció toda la conversación._

 _Gaara, que estaba acostado en una rama un poco alejado de sus amigos, estaba viendo la foto de Sakura y sin que el se diera cuenta una sonrisa apareció en su rostro, esa chica lo sorprendía cada vez más y ni siquiera la conocía en persona._

 _*Comprendo tu actitud, no muestras tus sentimientos pero cuidas a las personas que más te importan, en eso nos parecemos, definitivamente eres una persona muy interesante* Esos fueron sus pensamientos de toda la noche._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

—Ya estamos por llegar, el olor a sangre se hace más fuerte— Kiba les anuncio el cual iba saltando alado de Akamaru que llevaba en su lomo a Hinata y a Ino.

—¡Byakugan! La guarida está a unos kilómetros, al parecer hubo un derrumbe, también hay chakras alrededor— Neji les informo mientras dejaba de saltar y los demás lo imitaron.

—Deben ser sobrevivientes— comentó Hinata mientras se bajaba de Akamaru junto con Ino.

—Hay que deshacernos de ellos o nos causarán problemas— Propuso Kankuro emocionado, ya tenía mucho tiempo que no peleaba.

—Tsunade-sama dijo que no hubiera enfrentamientos a menos que fuera necesario— Les recordó Ino intranquila, quería encontrar a sus amigos lo más pronto posible.

—Chouji, Shino, Hinata, Temari y yo iremos a la guarida para conseguir información— Ante esta orden Hinata bajo la cabeza deprimida, ella estaba muy preocupada por su novio y quería verlo, pero órdenes son órdenes —Ustedes se encargaran de encontrarlos, Neji te dejo a cargo y cuando cada equipo haya terminado este será el punto de reencuentro— Al terminar de dar las últimas indicaciones todos asintieron y tomaron camino a sus objetivos.

 _ **Con el equipo de Neji.**_

Había pasado un par de horas y no encontraban ningún rastro de sus amigos, tenían que admitir que estaban preocupandos y agotados, así que después de un rato optaron por detenerse y descansar.

—Esto me está empezando a preocupar demasiado— dijo Tenten imaginando el peor de los escenarios.

—Tranquila, su llama de la juventud no se apagará tan fácilmente— Lee dijo con una pose "heroica" ocasionando que ella riera y se relajara un poco.

Él también estaba preocupado pero, lo sabía disimular y se disponía a tranquilizar a su amiga Tenten, de la cual estaba enamorado, era consciente de que su amor no era correspondido por lo que siempre intentaba estar a su lado y hacerle creer que estaba atraído hacia Sakura para que no sospecharan de sus verdaderos sentimientos.

—¿Siempre es así?— Preguntó Kankuro algo extrañado por su actitud.

—Sí, créeme esto no es nada comparado con otras situaciones— Le contesto Kiba sin interés pues estaba tratando de encontrar el rastro de los chicos junto con Akamaru.

Ante lo dicho Kankuro sólo dio un suspiro mientras veía como Lee alzaba a Tenten en un abrazo e Ino lo golpeaba para que bajará a su amiga, esta acción lo hizo dar una carcajada.

Gaara, que había hecho su tercer ojo para ver desde el cielo suspiro al mismo tiempo que retiraba su mano del párpado derecho, camino hacia kiba y Neji el cual estaba inspeccionando el lugar con su Byakugan.

—¿Has podido ver algo desde arriba?— Le pregunto Neji desactivando su línea sucesora.

—No— Le contesto un poco cansado, ya quería conocerla e irse a su aldea lo más pronto posible —¿Ustedes pudieron encontrar algo?— pregunto a los dos chicos.

Neji sólo negó con la cabeza —Akamaru y yo tampoco encontramos su rastro— Kiba le contesto decepcionado.

—¡Miren chicos!— La voz de Tenten hizo que todos fijaran su vista hacia el cielo donde se veía volar a una pequeña águila de tinta que se dirigía hacia ellos.

—Qué bueno verlos chicos, Naruto los detecto hace unos minutos y de inmediato vine hacia aquí— El águila les dijo a cuando se posó en el hombro de Neji, tenía una voz un poco gruesa, pero no lo suficiente para sonar mal.

*¡El águila habla!* pensó Kankuro muy sorprendido pero, se sorprendió más al ver que los demás estaban muy tranquilos ante el dibujo.

—Sai-san ¿Dónde están?— pregunto Tenten algo apurada.

—Naruto y yo estamos algo lejos de aquí— Respondió con simpleza —Sakura está en la guarida, encontramos algo que no podríamos dejar y fue por eso ya que ella estaba en mejor estado que nosotros—

—Shikamaru y los demás están ahí, ya debieron de haberse topado— Dijo Neji analizando la información que le dio Sai.

—De hecho están luchando contra los seguidores de orochimaru en este momento— Informó con tono serio.

—¡Tenemos que ayudarlos!— Exclamó Lee con pose heroica haciendo que Tenten y Neji sólo lanzaron un suspiro de resignación por la actitud de su compañero.

—Nuestro deber es ir por Sai-san y Naruto, ya estando con ellos iremos a ayudarlos— Le recordó Neji con seriedad.

Kankuro que estaba preocupado por su hermana se molesto con Neji por su actitud ante la situación —¡Pero Temari está con ellos!—

En un intento de tranquilizar a su hermano Gaara le dijo —Tranquiliza te, ella puede cuidarse sola, aparte esta con Shikamaru— mientras ponía una mano en su hombro derecho en señal de apoyo.

—¿Quiénes son ellos?— le susurro a sus amigos.

—Luego te los presentamos— Le contesto Kiba viendo con algo de admiración la relación de los hermanos.

—Los llevaré a nuestra ubicación, ¿Todos tienen puestas sus cadenas?— Pregunto esperanzado que tuvieran sus diges.

—Siempre los tenemos Sai-san— Le dijo Ino sonrojada y con una pequeña sonrisa cuando de repente cayó en cuenta de un detalle —Pero los de Suna no tienen—

—Eso no es ningún problema, Chicas ¿Pueden tomar las manos a los chicos? Sólo es mientras los llevo a nuestra ubicación— Les dijo al momento de volar para quedar en medio de los chicos.

—Claro— le respondió Tenten tomando la mano de Kankuro con una pequeña sonrisa e Ino tomó la de Gaara haciendo que los dos estuvieran incómodos.

—Por cierto ya que esta es su primera vez no se sorprendan si vomitan al llegar— les comento un poco divertido al ver sus reacciones.

*¿Que?* pensaron todos antes de ser absorbidos en un remolino para aparecer en una cueva (Estilo Harry Potter).

Casi todos estaban mareados por el repentino movimiento, Kiba, que era el mas mareado no aguanto la necesidad de vomitar y lo hizo en los pies de Kankuro que estaba a su lado —¡Que asco Kiba!— Le grito al instante en que se quitaba de ahí para sacudir sus pies en un intento de limpiar los.

Enfrente de ellos se encontraban dos chicos, uno de ojos azules y su cabello rubio de punta con tres marcas de bigotes en ambas mejillas; el otro de pelo corto, negro y ojos negros y de piel muy pálida, ambos vestían los trajes de anbu sin tener puesta sus respectivas máscaras las cuales estaban en el suelo y rotas.

—¡Chicos! ¡Nunca he estado más feliz de ver los que ahora!— La vos del rubio hizo que Ino reaccionará y se acercará para curarlos.

Los demás se habían acomodado cerca de ellos para poder hablar —¿Porque están tan heridos?— pregunto Ino.

—Es que nosotros no dejamos que Sakura-chan terminará de curarnos para que fuera a la guarida— Le respondió el chico de ojos azules con una gran sonrisa —¡Hola, soy Uzumaki Naruto y el es mi hermano Sai!—

—Yo soy Sabaku no Kankuro— se presento con una sonrisa y camino hacia si hermano poniendo ambas manos en su hombros —El es Gaara, mi hermano menor y es un placer conocerlos—

Después de unos minutos de silencio Ino retiro las manos del pecho de cada uno para suspirar y ver a los demás —Ya he terminado, sólo tenian heridas superficiales y estaban bajos de Chakra— les informo con una pequeña sonrisa.

Para Gaara no paso desapercibido la mirada de Sai que lo veía con frialdad alzando lo, estaba seguro que los Uzumaki podían sentir al Shukaku así como el al Kyubi.

—Por cierto ¿Dónde estamos?— Le pregunto un moribundo Kiba que estaba acostado junto akamaru.

—En las afueras de Kumogakure— Respondió Sai con una pequeña sonrisa.

Gaara y Kankuro se dieron cuenta de que era falsa, así que Kankuro iba a decirle algo, pero de repente se escucho por toda la cueva dos golpes y los dos Uzumaki se encontraban hincados sobandose la cabeza —¡Con razón no los encontrábamos par de idiotas! ¿¡Saben cuanto llevamos buscándolos!? ¡Todo para que nos des tu puta sonrisa falsa!— Tenten les empezó a gritar un gran discurso de lo enojada y cansada que estaba con algunas palabras mal sonantes haciendo que a todos les resbalara una gota de sudor por la nuca.

—Ya fue suficiente Tenten, creo que ya aprendieron la lección— Intentó tranquilizarla Lee pero ella en otro ataque de ira casi logró pegar le, al ver que no le dio empezo a lanzar golpes al aire.

—¡Ya basta Tenten!— La voz firme de Neji hizo que se detuviera en el intento de desahogarse con Lee —Ya que los chicos estan bien iremos al punto de reencuentro—

—No, iremos con los demás, todavía puedo sentir que estan peleando— Naruto le informo a los chicos con la esperanza de ir a ayudar.

—Podemos ir por el mismo método por el que los traje pero, me preocupa la salud de Kiba ya que al tener los sentidos más agudos el movimiento brusco lo afecta más que a nosotros— Informó Sai con una mirada suave que expresaba la preocupación que sentía hacia el chico.

—No se preocupen por mi, yo estoy bien así que ¡Vayamos a patear algunos traseros!— Les dijo con una gran sonrisa para que no lo considerarán un estorbo y fueran ayudar a sus amigos.

Todas las miradas estaban fijas en Neji esperando que el diera su aprobación para ir, este se veía pensativo dando a entender que estaba analizando la situación, después de unos segundos el chico cerró los ojos, solto un suspiro y asintió con la cabeza.

Tenten al instante se acerca a los Sabaku no y le tomó una mano a cada uno con mucho entusiasmo. Sai al ver la acción de la chica empezó a realizar varios sellos, los cuales la mayoria desconocía, al terminar un remolino los volvió a absorber para aparecer en lo que parecía un campo de batalla en medio del bosque.

Los chicos empezaron a buscar a sus amigos con la mirada y se dieron cuenta que algunos renegados se dirigían hacia ellos ocasionando que se pusieran en posición de combate.

Antes de que siquiera se llegara acerca algún enemigo un torbellino de cerezos los atacó, logrando matar a todos para después sus cuerpos se convirtieran en varios pétalos y se dirigirán a un punto en común a una gran velocidad.

Cuando todos los pétalos desaparecieron observaron que una silueta que por la posición del sol no se podía identificar se acercaba a ellos, casi todos estaban seguros de quien era.

—¡Sakura-chan!— Naruto grito al instante en que emprendía marcha hacia ella.

Gaara al escuchar el nombre se puso muy nervioso y ¿Cómo no estarlo? Estaba a punto de conocer a su futura esposa, sabía que la conocería en una mala situación más no en pleno campo de batalla y para empeorar lo todo, los nervios lo traicionaron al extremo ¡Incluso le temblaban las manos! Si, definitivamente Kami lo odiaba.

* * *

Gracias a todos por tomarse la molestia de leer y por ser pacientes conmigo.

Ya saben una critica, comentario o sugerencia sera bien recibida. ¡Nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo!


End file.
